Blown Away
by SkyiMello
Summary: "Two hours, max. Light, honestly I won't be out that long," That's all Near said before leaving to got out snowboarding. The weather didn't look too good but little things like that never get in his way, right? Soon, outside turns into an all out blizzard; what will Near do? You have to read to find out! A little bit of humor. MelloxNear. Implied LxLight. Rated T just because:)


**A/N:**** Hey people of the universe! I have a new story for you all:) I guess you could say ironically or coincidentally because when I started to write the rough draft of this chapter, I was at the beach with my family...**

**Disclaimer:**** I would, I could, I should, but I don't own Death note:(**

**REVEIW**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are you sure? It looks pretty bad outside," Light looked at the window as the snow grew heavier.

"I will be fine, honestly Light; you don't have to worry," Light made a move to protest but an arm stopped him.

"He will be alright. I am eighty-seven percent sure," L reassured turning to the subject of the matter; Near. Both adults looked at the teen. He was in an expensive, custom made, all white snowboard outfit equipped with a one of a kind white snowboard with black puzzle pieces pieced together at one end and spreading apart on the other side. Feeling their stares the white clad boy looked up from his hot chocolate.

"Can I go now? Before the snow gets really deep," Near picked up his board, and other necessities, and went to the door, "I will be back in an hour and a half, maybe two, ok Light, L," leaving before either of the two adults could reply.

* * *

It took some time, mainly the hiking section to and from the Tram, but Near finally got up to the trail that he has planned on going down on. The wind picked up a few miles. _The wind is getting really harsh; I better start now before it gets worse. _He looked at the trail sign across from him, "Here it is; Travis's Steep," Near looked at the smaller print under the trail name, "For advanced and expert skiers and snowboarders only," The white clad teen walked towards the start of the trail, which was only a few feet ahead of the sign, and clipped his feet to his board. Near looked down the trail; squinting his eyes to see down the path. _I can't really see anything that well; it doesn't seem too bad though… _He used the sign to push off and began the trek ahead of him.

* * *

The trail was very easy at first, or at least Near thought it was, but then again he is a genius, until he met the first small hill. The snow suddenly became really bad at the moment, even though he had his goggles on, and he didn't see the trail drop drastically. Shocked by the lack of ground, he was able to manage balancing himself just before his board touched the snow covered ground. Gasping in surprise, Near turned around for one in a half seconds, "Woah, what was that?" He looked back to the front to make sure that didn't happen again.

This, sort of, went on for a little while. Near trying to see through the partially raging snowstorm, as he guessed, while trying his best, even though he was an amazing expert at snowboarding, to keep balance when he was unexpectedly in the air. When he was around the middle of Travis's Steep, he went over the largest hill that was on the trail. At first, he thought that it was sort of a small-like hill that he could somehow manage see through the snow but when he was in midair, he knew his mistake.

_Great; just great. Light's going to kill me after this._ Near quickly calmed himself and focused on balancing the board; he was just able to land back on the ground. Near looked back at the hill to see how big it was; he stared at it a second to long. What he didn't see was the small drop, or cliff, that was to his left that he accidently turned towards due to the shift of his weight from looking back. _Wow. That's a big hill, I wonder how many-_, "AHHH!" Near was falling down for about three-in-a-half seconds before hitting the ground in his right side. Not even a second after impact, he flipped backwards, making him land back on a board somehow, and go down a hill that led into a mildly thick forest. In the forest, Near nearly hit trees this way and that. Trying to dodge them before he smacked face first into them. Unexpectedly, his board got caught on a large tree root and he flipped again. Near hit a tree, hard, causing him to twist his left ankle and let out an deafening scream. By now, it was an all out blizzard, and he was starting to slowly lose conciseness from the hit and the freezing temperature. Frantically trying to get his feet out of the restraints on the board, while trying to ignore the searing pan in his left leg, Near realized that he was lost. In a forest. When a blizzard was occurring.

_Great._

Finally getting his feet freed from his board, Near began to think of how he was going to get back to the main building where L and Light were. He grabbed his board and tried to stand up. Wincing as he tried to lean some of his weight onto his injured leg. At that moment, a wolf howled, a strong gust of wind blew in his face, and Near started to get very dizzy. He shook his head and started to move more into the woods. After a few minutes of half-walking, whimpering, and stumbling, Near started to see a black dot not to far away from where he was. He started to run the best that he could; all pain and other thoughts disappeared from his mind. The dot gradually became bigger and hope started to surge through Near as he speed up his pace. Suddenly he tripped.

_Ugh..._Near pulled up a little only to see a small area of red snow; small drops falling slowly above it. He put his hand in his forehead; he could feel warm liquid spreading down his face and the small smell copper not to long after that. Near looked around, the little bit of the landscape that he could see, that wasn't white, started to tilt. Another minute passed before he was able to stand up and start moving again.

Tilting and turning. The black dot that Near was heading for somehow multiplied. Instead of seeing one, he saw three. Near swayed to the side, nearly landing on his board that he was partially leaning on. The blizzard decided to become even worse then it has been, at that precise moment, causing Near to stumble a couple of time. The dot looked about three hundred feet away, in his eyes, when he fell for the last time. Near's left leg twisted even more causing him to let out another ear splitting scream. Before he lost consciousness, Near saw something moving quickly towards him, causing him to lift his head a little, and vaguely heard shouting.

He dropped his head down on the cold blanket of snow under him.

* * *

"Light, if you look at either the window or your watch again, I swear that I'll suffocate you with this pudding," The brunette man stopped his determined, yet annoying, pacing when he heard that delicious, yet, evil threat.

"But, L! He said that he would be back in two hours; at most! It's been a half an hour since the time he said he would be back!" Light looked out the window in distress. A second later, a quite large spoonful of the dessert was thrown at him. Unfortunately, for him, it hit him strait in the face; in the middle of his forehead to be precise. Light turned towards the assailant, "DAMMIT L!"

The genius rolled his eyes, unknowingly to the other adult, "Such a waste...

"What do you mean?!" Light spun around at the remark.

"Oh," L looked up from his sugary meal, "I meant the pudding that I threw at you."

"Whatever..." Light murmured and started to pace again. _Near better come soon. I'll give him another hour before calling the police or something._

* * *

**A/N:**** Chapter complete, YES! I'm sorry if the whole 'Near-falling-and-then-getting-hit-in-the-head-by- a-rock-in-a-blizzard' wasn't good enough...and if it's a little short. I'm in a writer block in my other two stories, all readers should definitely tell me if this should continue.**

**I would have to say that even thought Near is a genius, he can be the world's stupidest person when he's stubborn...How else do you think he was able to get L and Light out in public...well Light just followed L, so mainly L. **

**I'll get the picture of Near's snowboard up as soon as possible, ok...if I can draw it well enough. I might just ask my friend to draw it all fancy and what not!**

**REVEIW**


End file.
